


Bad Boys Club:BTS

by PAPINAMJOON



Category: bts
Genre: #BadGirlsClub, #WhyIfeellikeissaflop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPINAMJOON/pseuds/PAPINAMJOON
Summary: Welcome to the Bad Boys Club. A show that focuses on the altercations and physical confrontations of seven highly aggressive, quarrelsome, and unruly men. Each of the men tend to have psychological and behavioral problems. Mischievously sexual and rascally moments are also captured among the men. All seven men have different backgrounds and personalities. They are introduced to the show based on their capacity to be a "charismatic, tough guy." The cast, deemed "bad boys", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside and outside of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm a big fan of Bad Girls Club so I got inspired to make a Bad Boys Club with BTS in it, also, there's gonna be a lot of bgc catchphrases in here and also no replacements

 Bad  _Boys Club Episode 1: SPECIAL_

_**[Opening theme starts]** _

what i want, yeah i get it  
yeah, that's right i said it  
live the life you wish you had  
sugar, spice, and everything b-b-b  
bad boys lookin so tough  
don't you wish you could roll wit us?  
lots of haters can't get enough  
welcome to the bad boys club

 

* * *

_[Limo rolls up to a large mansion in Seoul,South Korea]_

_**???: Oh MY god is this a mansion? Oh my god this the mansion [steps out car]** _

_???: Ever since I was young, bitches have been hating on me because I'm WHAT? S I C K E N I N G_

_[bg music starts playing]_

  * **SEOKJIN**
  * **_AGE: 24_**
  * **_GWACHEON, SOUTH KOREA_**



**__•_ _ __THE QUEEN B_ _ **

__[Seokjin enters house only to find out he is the first one to arrive]_ _

__SEOKJIN: where the other bitches??? Oh well lemme see who I'm rooming with_ _

__[SEOKJIN runs upstairs to the rooms]_ _

* * *

_[Front door opens]_

???: _We really never had anything growing up but I always knew I.WAS.THAT.BITCH_

_[bg music plays]_

_**•** **YOONGI**_

_**• AGE: 23** _

_**• Daegu, South Korea** _

_**• THE ENFORCER** _

Yoongi: Hello?? Is anyone here?? Nope?? Bet [walks over to cast photos, examines everyone carefully] [giggles]

Seokjin: [walks downstairs] [goes towards Yoongi] Hey I'm Seokjin and you are?

Yoongi:I'm Yoongi, wus poppin b

Seokjin: shit bitch ion kno but what I do know is let's take some shots

Yoongi: I'm BOUTTA get MF WASTED

* * *

 

_???:  If a bitch doesn't like me then there's a reason they don't like me that's because I'm beautiful_

_[bg music plays]_

_**• HOSEOK**_

_**• AGE: 22** _

_**• GWANGJU, SOUTH KOREA** _

_**• THE WILD CHILD** _

_Hoseok: [enters the house already wasted and being extra] Hola putas cómo están? Mi nombre es Hoseok_

_Yoongi: [lookin at Seokjin] Is this motherfucker speaking Spanish in di middle of Korea_

_Hoseok: Puta por favor_

_Seokjin: WHY he ackin like boo boo the fool_

* * *

_???: I can talk a girl out of her panties, I can talk a guy into giving me money from his wallet, I'm a smooth character, I'm a smooth talker_

_[bg music plays]_

_**• NAMJOON** _

_**• AGE: 22** _

_**• ILSAN, SOUTH KOREA** _

_**• THE ILSAN HUSTLER** _

_Namjoon: [enters house] [deep voice] Hey how's it going?_

_Seokjin: [fanning himself] AY PAPI TÚ CON TODA ESA CARNE ASADA Y YO SIN BBQ_

_Namjoon: MAWMA THIS IS GARBAGE_

_Hoseok: Now WAIT jus a whole minute-_

_Yoongi: bitch we been on pause_

_Hoseok: WASNT YOU JUS CLOWNIN ME FOR SPEAKING SPANISH WHEN BOOP BOOP LOOK WHAT LANGUAGE YOU SPEAKIN NOW_

_Hoseok: VEEEEN VEEEN PÁRATE ME AQUÍ, DELANTE PARA QUÉ TE ROMPE YO DE TODA TÚ PUTA MADRE_

_Seokjin: I don't know where you are receiving this information from but it is inaccurate I'm gonna have to end this interview short_

* * *

_???: I'm sweet... to a point but a lot of people misjudge me_

_[bg music plays]_

_**• JIMIN**_

_**• AGE: 21** _

_**• BUSAN, SOUTH KOREA** _

_**• THE BOOTYLICIOUS BADDIE** _

_Jimin: [enters house] Dang this MF house a whole mansion [turns around]_

_Yoongi: [starin at Jimins ass] DAMN THAT ASS BUILT LIKE A CHICKEN FAJITA ARGGGHHHHARGHHHARGHH_

_Jimin: [smacks ass like a drum] ass phat yeah I kno_

_Namjoon: Thas an ass if I've ever seen one_

_Hoseok: she thiqqa than a bowl of oatmeal_

_Yoongi: [gettin a lil jealous] THAS MY ASS I SAW HA FIRST_

_Jimin: You jus mad cause you flatter than a lil gringita_

_Yoongi: [turnin into Drake,cryin,softly caresses ass] you ain't flat you a lil phat_

_Seokjin: that ass flat_

* * *

 

_???: My motto is "You thought you were the shit until I stepped into the room"_

_[bg music plays]_

_**• TAEHYUNG**_

_**• AGE: 21** _

_**• DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA** _

_**• THE GOOFY HOE** _

_Taehyung: [walks inside] oh my guh why I jus felt a sudden urge to put a turkey wing inside my pussy?_

_Everyone else: [staring at Tae with a blank stare]_

_Hoseok: Dang I thot I was GON be the goofy hoe this season but I guess not_

_Jimin: ion kno you but you ackin like boo boo the fool_

_Seokjin: bitch lemme eat that turkey wing real MF QUICC_

* * *

_???: Bitches you don't want me to be your enemy, cause if I don't like you I'm gonna make everybody around me hate you, I'm bringing hell to you_

_[bg music plays]_

**_• JUNGKOOK_ **

**_• AGE: 19_ **

**_• BUSAN, SOUTH KOREA_ **

**_• THE SNEAKY BITCH_ **

_Jungkook: [enters] OH YALL WANTED A TWIST AY CMON SEASON 6 LETS GET [deathdrops] SICKENING_

_Namjoon: I ain't kno Bad Boys Club™ allowed toddlers on the show_

_Seokjin: a whole bb headass_

_Jungkook: fuck y'all I'm 19_

_Hoseok: a whole 19 months, truly amazin_

_Jungkook: fuck y'all fuck all y'all go suck a caterpillar dick_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. diddilydick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall im so sorry for not updating in over a month, i aint even know this shit was available for the public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im suicidal once again

BAD BOYS CLUB EPISODE 2: I AM NOT THE MF ONE

[OPENING THEME STARTS]

_what i want, yeah i get it yeah, that's right i said it, live the life you wish you had sugar, spice , and everything b-b-b bad boys lookin so tough don't you wish you could roll wit us? lots of haters can't get enough welcome to The Bad Boys Club (Bad Boys)_

 

* * *

_*Flashbacks to episode one*_

_JUNGKOOK: (in confessional)_ Last night we planned on partying and getting turnt tf up at the club, but long story short , we get there and while we're getting our ids checked they look at mine and the bouncer immediately looks at me and had the audacitittie to tell me "my boy you are too mf young get cha coconut head from neds declassified school survival guide lookin ass outta here" and he then proceeded to kick all 7 of us out. THEM DUDES WAS PISSED THE FUCK OFF! WE GOT HOME AND THESE TRICK ASS HOES JUMPED ME, THEY JUMPED THE GOLDEN MF CHILD IF YOU COMPILE THESE MFS NETWORTHS I BET MINES STILL GON BE ALL THE WAY UP

 _NAMJOON: (from outside the confessional)_ bitch the only money you got is from monopoly, sit ya broke ass down 

 _JUNGKOOK:_ ( _exits confessional)_ MY DUDE YA BETTA SHUT YO GRAPE KOOLAID LOOKIN ASS UP BEFORE I SHOOT YO ASS, DUMB ASS BOMBOCLOT

 _NAMJOON;_ OH MY GOD HE JUST THREATENED TO SHOOT ME! My boi what you finna gonna wanna shoot me with? HMMM? a toy gun from fisherprice? i giggled

 _JUNGKOOK; (mad and angery)_ TRICK ASS HOE ( throws first punch)

( _JUNGKOOK AND NAMJOON ARE FIGHTIN, while the others are....)_

_(camera pans to the other 5 who are staring and pretending to be shocked)_

_HOSEOK: (gasps in fakeness) GASP!_

_SEOKJIN: ( rootin for Namjoon)_ PAPI JOON YOU BETTA WIN 

 _YOONGI:_ AINT NO WAY IN HELL A TODDLER GON BEAT A GROWN MAN ISSA NOT POSSIBLE

_JUNGKOOK: ( grabs Namjoon and body slams him)_

_SEOKJIN: (shocked and in disbelief)_ who tf nam june 

_**AFTER THE FIGHT**_

_TAEHYUNG & JIMIN; ( carrying Namjoon to his room)_

_NAMJOON:_ **SI YA SABEN COMO ME PONGO PA QUE ME INVITAN**

 

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_SEOKJIN: (confessional)_ So i was feelin hungry and shit so what did a bitch do? i heated myself a hot pocket, and if you know me you know that i'll do anything for a mf hot pocket, shit i'll even succ off a ugly white guy, so i go upstairs and change into some comfy ass clothes, i go back to the kitchen and what do i see with my own very two eyes? I see Hoseok's hoe ass eatin my mf hot pocket, so what does a bitch like me do? i go confront that hoe

 _SEOKJIN: (walking towards Hoseok)_ is that my stuffed pepperoni hot pocket?

 _HOSEOK: (takes another bite out of the hot pocket)_ whomst'd've?????

 _SEOKJIN:_ YOU DUMBASS BIMBO BITCH THATS MY MOTHERFUCKIN HOT POCKET HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DISRESPECT A QUEEN BY EATIN HA HOT POCKET, A BITCH HUNGARY

 _HOSEOK;_ FIRST OF ALL BIIIIIIITCH YOUR BEST BET IS TO TAKE THE LITTLE BIT THAT YOU'RE GETTING, AND SIT YO LITTLE ASS DOWN, LIKE CALM DOWN, BEFORE I HUMBLE YOU , AND YOU KNOW LIKE I KNOW, THAT I WILL HUMBLE YOU, SO CARRY ON

 _SEOKJIN;_ PUT YOUR LIP ON TOP OF THE OTHER LIP AND SHUT THE FUCK UP (grabs Hoseok by the roots of his hair and drags him down)

( _HOSEOK AND SEOKJIN CONTINUE TO FIGHT)_

_HOSEOK; FUCKING BITCH ( starts molly whoppin Seokjin)_

_YOONGI: (walkin past them)_ bruh wtf is yall doin fightin over a damn hot pocket, yall over reactin when yall could of easily jus heaten up another one, fockin extra asses

 _SEOKJIN;_ _( stops fightin Hoseok for a second)_ shut the fuck up you fockin midget

 _YOONGI: (steppin up to Seokjin)_ DO NOT GET FUCKIN SMART WITH ME WIT CHA BROAD ASS SHOULDERS BECAUSE I GOT THESE HANDS THAT IM NOT AFRAID TO MF USE TRICK ASS BITCH GO BACK TO FUCKING YOUR SUGAR DADDY

 _SEOKJIN;_ Time out hold up, 

## I DONT HAVE A SUGAR DADDY IVE NEVER HAD A SUGAR DADDY IF I WANTED SUGAR DADDY YES I PROBABLY COULD GO OUT AND GET ONE BECAUSE I AM WHAT? SICKENING. YOU COULD NEVER HAVE A SUGAR DADDY BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL BABY EVERYTHING I HAVE I'VE WORKED FOR AND GOTTEN MYSELF I HAVE BUILT MYSELF FROM THE GROUND UP YOU FUCKING BITCH *THROWS DRINK*

 _YOONGI;_ OH YOY FUCKING BITCH

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
